


How To De-stress Your Sorcerer

by celestial_ringleader



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bottom Stephen Strange, Do Not Copy Onto Another Site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Stephen Strange needs to relax a little, Stephen and Tony need a nap, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i just wanted soft porn for these two, mostly thanks to my discord server, oh wow i finally wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_ringleader/pseuds/celestial_ringleader
Summary: Getting Stephen to relax for once in his life was always a challenge, but this time Tony knew he was in for an even bigger challenge. No matter how much he hugged and kissed him, gave him food and tea, offered a small break, Stephen always seemed so persistent in reading...something and felt he couldn’t stop for even a second.That’s when he decided enough was enough.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	How To De-stress Your Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm not dead!
> 
> I know it's been close to a year since I've last posted but that's mainly because of school and the general "cannot find the energy to write a sentence" bs. Anyways this was written on a whim for my new favorite pairing (and also because marvel came in out of nowhere and grabbed my soul) so I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments \o/
> 
> This was beta'd by the ever so wonderful Foxglove_Fiction on ao3! I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me <3

“C’mon doc, you should relax a little,” Tony says as he leans onto the desk dramatically, his chin resting in his palm. “You’ve been working yourself pretty hard, you have to admit it.”

Stephen leans back in his chair, closing the large book he’s been reading with a huff, “I’m perfectly relaxed, I’ll have you know. Just need to keep my focus is all,” he crosses his arms over his chest. “It sounds to me like you’re just coming up with a reason to have sex.”

“Since when have I ever done that?” Tony inquires with mock-offense. “Do you truly think so little of me? I’m hurt.”

“Do you really want me to list off the occasions? I can exclude the times when you were sick if you so wish--”

“ _Okay_ okay, I get it, but I’m being totally serious right now.” Tony moves his arm so that they are both resting on the surface of the desk. “This isn’t about me, I promise. I can go without sex, I’m not some instinct-driven animal.” 

He reaches out and gently holds Stephen’s wrist, “I want this to be about _you_ . I want _you_ to relax and take a quick breather from work for two seconds, three tops.”

“If I wanted you to fuck me, I would have asked hours ago.” 

Stephen reopens his book, already dreading how much he has left of it, even the one page he’s on feels like it’s been going on forever… or maybe it has been, he’s pretty sure he’s reread the same sentence three times over by now. Stephen knows deep down what he said was a lie, even the prospect of getting away from work for a moment sounds _lovely_ , but his own stubbornness keeps him in place. 

“So why didn’t you?”

“Because, as I have said, I’m _busy_. These books aren’t going to read themselves and we still have to address the issue with the barriers-”

“Stephen Strange, you have been running yourself ragged for three weeks straight, and that’s not even counting your dimension hopping, however long that has been. I don’t understand how time works and I don’t think I ever will,” Tony says in an exasperated tone as he stands up, walking over to sit in Stephen’s lap, his legs pressing against the armrests of the chair. “You’ve given me the same talk when I would hole myself up in my lab, you know.”  
  
“You still do that.”   
  
“The _point_ is you should pause for a second and indulge, the world won’t end if you stop for a single evening.” Tony brings his hands up to Stephen’s face, his thumb grazing along his cheek and lip. “Besides, you said the issue was resolved, why are you still hung up on it?”   
  
Stephen shrugs, he really doesn’t know why he’s felt so “hung up”. The problem itself is easy to fix, but he’s become so worried that it may happen again that he doesn’t want to stop until he knows precisely how to prevent another creature from escaping from the Sanctum. That whole ordeal was a mess -- and not in a good way -- and he would rather not have another occurrence or another reason for his team to think he isn’t good enough at his job. 

“For the sake of being safe, I suppose.”

Tony gives him a look as if he read his mind, but is disregarding it in favor of distracting the sorcerer. “Doc, babe, light of my life, look around. Everything is okay now, the Sanctum is repaired for the most part and no one got severely hurt. Besides, it would ruin my weekend plans if you said no.” 

“So you planned a whole weekend for us?” Stephen smirks, reaching a shaking hand up to hold onto Tony’s, tilting it to kiss his palm.

Tony giggles, leaning in to kiss Stephen’s forehead softly, “Of course, but the party has to start somewhere and I think a wizard’s library is a pretty good place.”

Stephen slumps a little in place, the weight of all the stress starting to roll off of his shoulders after sitting on him for all those weeks. “A moment away from reading does sound nice right about now…”

“See? What did I tell you? I’m full of great ideas.” Tony moves his hands to Stephen’s shoulders, adjusting so he can stand back up, subtly closing the large book and pushing it away. “I thought you would know this by now.”

Stephen rolls his eyes, his hands gliding down Tony’s body as he moves off of his lap. “You just enjoy hearing yourself say that.”

“Only sometimes.” 

Tony leans his upper body downwards, his arms going up to cage Stephen in place as he presses a chaste kiss on his lips, stealing the other man’s breath as he tilts his head. Stephen feels a shiver go down his spine, his toes curling in his boots as a warmth bubbles in his chest, his face already beginning to feel hot. Tony pulls back after another few minutes, his whiskey eyes filled with dark promise as he quietly commands, “So how about you bend over that desk right there, love?”

Stephen pants once, his hands staying on Tony’s hips as he regains his focus. “Bossy,” he says in a whisper, “are you sure a bedroom won’t suffice?” 

He knows he’s powerless now, his entire body is screaming for him to give in and do whatever Tony says, but his brain refuses to submit even if this man’s gaze is enough to turn his knees to liquid.

Tony hums, his hand going underneath Stephen’s chin to tilt it upwards, examining the sorcerer’s features with a careful eye. When the engineer’s eyes refocus on his partner, he can see how his pale skin started turning pink. Good. 

“No, I think right here is just fine.” Tony started to kiss along his jaw, his other hand beginning to feel around the sorcerer’s chest, lightly squeezing over his pectoral, “you’ve never complained before.”

“I was simply offering...” Stephen tilted his head to the side, one leg raising as he feels Tony’s soft lips work at his neck, his mustache tickling his skin a little. Stephen grabs onto his partner’s hips, slowing capturing Tony’s lips as he rises up and out of his seat. Tony steps back, eventually sitting on the table with his legs wide open to allow Stephen to fit between them perfectly.

Tony tilts his head a little to the side to kiss Stephen from a new angle, the sorcerer responding with a soft purr from deep in his throat as he presses a fraction closer, his shaking hands feeling up and down as if Stephen is worshipping a deity. Usually Tony would give in, but he quickly remembers this is about making _Stephen_ feel good, not him. 

With that realization, he leans back from their kiss, smiling when he sees the blissful yet confused look from his partner. Confusion always looks so adorable on him. Tony scoots off the desk, now having to look up at the gorgeous man before him, his hands moving down Stephen’s body, teasing around his hip before suddenly gripping onto his ass. 

“So? Are you gonna bend over for me?” he whispers salaciously, biting on his earlobe.

Stephen gives a sharp gasp in response, his hands clambering as he leans onto Tony. The doctor swears under his breath as he melts under Tony’s touch, the heat in his stomach growing along with his arousal, and at that point he’s nearly mute. Stephen feels dizzy as he manages to get out an affirmative whine before pushing himself back enough to steal a few more gulps of air, after another moment he’s leaning on his elbows on his desk, moving the books out of the way.

Tony growls in his chest as he watches Stephen present himself so perfectly. “God I adore you,” he says in a low tone as he walks closer, his hands moving onto the man’s waist as he presses against Stephen’s ass, both of them groaning in response. “You’re so perfect, I’m going to make you feel so good, darling.”

Stephen shudders, his eyes shut as his back tenses, his knees moments away from giving out under him, “Fuck- Tony, c’mon, please…”

Tony smirks, squeezing on Stephen’s ass again. “What would you like me to do, Stephen?”

The engineer can tell Stephen is getting frustrated now by the way he rocks his hips back, and the way he started whining. Tony enjoys seeing the usually composed Dr. Stephen Strange squirm under him after the barest of caresses.

Stephen turns his head, biting his lip as he gives Tony a pleading look. Tony’s smirk grows, his eyes darkening with lust.

“Well?” Tony drawls, keeping his hands in place. He knows very well it will be hard for Stephen to get any words out, but he likes to see him struggle with his words. Stephen is normally so quick-witted, but now he’s just a whimpering, moaning mess.

Stephen gives a soft whine, his lips parting slightly, “A- anything, just anything.”

“Be more specific, darling.”

And _that_ has Stephen bucking his hips back with another whine. Tony knows he always gets embarrassed when he’s asked specifically what he wants. He waits another minute before Stephen looks back towards him, pupils almost completely dilated and his face a darker shade of red, and he chokes out -- with what appears to have taken every ounce of effort the sorcerer could muster -- “Your- your mouth… please...”

Just as Stephen gets out his plea, he’s rewarded with Tony’s hand reaching down and squeezing at the growing bulge in his pants, a loud moan coming from deep in the sorcerer’s lungs. “My mouth, huh?”

Stephen nods quickly. “Yes...” he adds in a whisper.

“Well, how can I refuse such a nice request?”

Stephen huffs, his cheek resting against the wood of the desk as he crosses his arms in front of him. Tony leans down, pressing wet kisses along the column of Stephen’s neck, paying extra attention right under his jaw, as his hand removes itself from the sorcerer’s hardening cock and works on pulling down his pants. Tony licks his lips, it feels like he’s unwrapping a present all for him as he pulls down the dark blue pants to reveal tight black boxers underneath. He grins as he pushes aside Stephen’s outer robes, sinking to his knees to plant a soft kiss on his inner thigh.

Stephen bites his lower lip harder, his legs shaking as Tony kisses higher and higher before he licks around his perineum, wettening his boxers even more. Tony hums as he massages his partner’s thighs, taking his time in breaking down his reservations -- which was always a gruelling task, but one he would always be willing to take on -- pressing open-mouthed kisses around the cleft of his ass all the way down to where he can taste salty precum staining Stephen’s boxers. Tony almost wants to forego the teasing when a delicious moan rips itself out of Stephen’s throat, but he keeps going through his slow ritual.

“Tony- c’mon…” Stephen commands, his voice quickly losing its sultry touch, “enough teasing.”

Tony smirks against his skin, humming quietly as he massages Stephen’s thighs, the man reacting with a low, muffled moan. Tony keeps still, ignoring the growing soreness in his knees in favor of keeping Stephen on edge even as he slowly pulls down Stephen’s boxers; Stephen justly shivers from the cool air on his sensitive skin, but if anything that makes the man even more aroused. Tony smiles, his thumbs moving to part the man’s asscheeks, as he focuses on his prize, his mouth watering reflexively.

Stephen nudges his hips back, moaning quietly as his cock twitches in interest, the period of stillness and quiet making him wonder if Tony changed his mind. He knows Tony wouldn’t be so cruel as to go back on a promise such as this, but him standing in place for a while has him lost in his thoughts. 

He turns his head, lust-filled eyes focusing on the kneeling man, but before he can think up something to say, he feels the warm wetness of Tony’s tongue drag up from his perineum all the way to his tight ring of muscle. The breathless sound that escapes him echoes loudly in the silence of the library. Stephen can hear the vague sound of a chuckle against his skin, but can’t respond to it when Tony’s tongue starts to push into him, though not enough to give him what he wants.

Tony shuts his eyes, his hands grabbing at Stephen’s ass as he teases Stephen with just the tip of his tongue barely pushing in, only licking around his rim. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the sorcerer shaking in place, his cock dribbling more precum on the floor. The mechanic smirks, one hand venturing down until he takes a hold of Stephen’s cock, giving it a long and slow stroke as he pushes his tongue in deeper.

That has Stephen tensing up, his hand going into his hair as another lewd moan escapes him. 

“To- Tony!” Stephen grips Tony’s hair as tightly as he can, grinding his hips back a little against Tony’s face.

Tony would normally take the man’s hand away and tell him to stay still, keeping Stephen on edge for hours before he could orgasm; but once again this wasn’t about what Tony wants. It’s about what Stephen wants, and he clearly wants _more_. So by the gods above, he was going to give his man more.

Tony pulls back for a breath just to dive back in, slowly pushing his tongue in, stretching Stephen’s hole more as he starts to stroke Stephen’s cock at a slow and steady pace. He’s instantly rewarded with a high and loud whine and yet another push of Stephen’s hips. But he doesn’t care, all he wants is for Stephen to let loose. 

Tony moans right against him, the sound reverberating within Stephen, as he starts to lick the doctor’s inner walls, pushing against it in time with his hand.

Stephen’s face is warm to the point of being uncomfortable, sweat forming on his brow and right against the collar of his shirt, his hips now starting to move on their own, grinding against Tony’s face while also fucking the man’s tight fist, his stomach and pelvis feeling like molten lava as the threat of his orgasm builds, making his movements that much more desperate. Stephen grips a bit more onto Tony’s hair, his breaths coming out in pants mixed with guttural moans.

Tony knows he’s getting close now, so he redoubles his efforts. With a sharp inhale through his nose, he presses his face as close as he can, keeping his mouth open as he fucks his tongue in as deep as he could, but ultimately letting Stephen ride his face, he drops his other hand to cup Stephen’s balls, lightly massaging them. Encouraging him. 

Tony hears the sound of what he assumes is Stephen hitting his desk as his body wound up tight, his hips moving frantically as his entire body trembles, pushing himself closer and closer. Tony’s own face heats up when the delicious moan escapes Stephen as the tension in his body all lets loose at once, cum coating Tony’s fist as Stephen continues to fuck it.

And then everything goes still, but not quiet. Stephen’s breaths are deep and blissful as he relaxes in place. As soon as the man’s grip loosens, Tony pulls back and takes in a deep breath, both hands coming up to massage Stephen’s hips. Stephen hardly seems to care that his cum is now all over him and his desk.

The bliss of Stephen’s afterglow is almost visible, all the tension and stress all gone. The only thing that matters is the two of them. Tony sat back up, his knees giving him some grief before he sits back in Stephen’s seat, beckoning his partner to sit down with him. Stephen looks back, the fog barely clearing before he perches on Tony’s lap, face burrowing into his neck as he collects himself. Tony nuzzles closer as well, humming as he kisses Stephen’s temple.

“Feeling okay, darling?” Tony asks in a hushed voice, his arms wrapping around Stephen’s waist.

Stephen can only offer a nod, but that is proof enough for Tony.

“Wh- what about you- you haven’t--”

“I don’t need to, this is enough trust me.” Tony gives him another soft kiss, one hand going up into the sorcerer’s hair.

Stephen nods again as he collects his breath.

“Good. Now I don’t know about you but I would rather not sit in my own cum so let’s get you into a bath. Sound good?”

Stephen sits up, leaning to kiss Tony’s forehead. “Sounds amazing… that wiped me out.”

Tony nudges at Stephen and the man gets up on wobbling feet followed by Tony. The mechanic gives Stephen a shocked expression. 

“You’re saying _I_ tired _you_ out? This has to be the end of the world if I exhausted _you_.”

Stephen rolls his eyes and with a wave of his hand, the both of them are in the bathroom and completely naked, “Only because I haven’t gotten solid sleep in over a week, give me a nap and I’ll be running you into the ground.”

Tony gives him a look of slight annoyance but brushes it off as he seats Stephen onto the toilet seat. “After this, you’re getting a solid eight hours, no excuse. And then we can pick this up where we left off.”

Stephen rolls his eyes, but really he is far from opposed to the idea of sleeping with him, and after a romantic bath too? This is definitely adding up to being a good evening. “Alright, alright.”

Tony reaches over, the bath now almost entirely full, a floral aroma rising off of the blue-tinted water -- if the idea of a bath wasn’t enticing before, it most certainly is now -- and gently grabs Stephen’s wrist, beckoning the sorcerer to join him.

And Stephen most certainly follows.

* * *

A little over an hour later, the two of them are dried off and snuggled in their -- admittedly massive -- bed within the Sanctum. Stephen presses as close as he can to Tony, nearly motionless as he drifts off to sleep. Tony looks down at him, lightly brushing his damp hair back as he listens to the soft breaths of his lover, the peaceful expression now adorning his features instead of the tired and tense one he held hours before. And this is something he knows he will never get used to; Stephen Strange curled up on him, sleeping happily.

His phone buzzes, probably someone important calling him, but Tony doesn’t dare ruin this moment with work.

“FRIDAY, reject the call,” Tony says quietly, the AI quickly dropping the call with an even quieter “yes boss.”

Tony kisses Stephen’s forehead again, humming as he finds himself dozing off, his legs tangling with Stephen’s as his arms wrap around him a little tighter. Stephen wraps his own arms around him, nuzzling closer with a sleepy sigh.  
  
 _Operation: De-Stress The Wizard was a success._


End file.
